Rachel's college guy
by Hugs6
Summary: Rachel is dating Octavian. Percy is annoying. Nuff said.


**Another short little thing set after the ending of I will always love you. I really like writing Octachel so, sue me. **

**:D**

**I own nothing this ship probably will never sail in Rick's book and Octavian might even die in BoO as villainous scum but I honestly don't care. I'm going to keep writing Octachel fan fics. **

* * *

Rachel was a bit sheepish. She was dating a boy two years older than her and she was the oracle so even though she'd technically gotten permission as long as she remained a virgin to date Octavian and she kept it mostly a secret, the people who did know were always teasing her about it.

"You're dating a college boy!" Percy Jackson teased. She and Percy had been good friends since they'd started Goode together, and know that she went to finishing school nothing had really changed. Even though she'd crushed on him once he was more like a slightly older brother who liked pranking her more then anything else.

"Octavian slept on the ground of the cave last night, near the door, because he was tired. That goat that 'wandered' into the cave in the middle of the night scared him half to death."

"Sure, you expect me to believe he was sleeping on the ground."

"He was! You know he doesn't like staying in the Apollo cabin when he's here. Anyway, speaking of Apollo, he'd kill me if we slept together."

"I'd help. Don't want you messing around with that pillow pet slaughterer."

"You're still not over that?"

"No! I will never forgive Octavian!"

"Hello Percy." Octavian said coldly. He would never forgive Percy either, but he tried to get along with Rachel's friends for her sake. Including Percy Jackson.

"Augur." Percy said, glaring a little.

"Bye Percy. See you later. I will retaliate for that goat." She took Octavian's hand and walked towards the strawberry fields with him. She loved the strawberry fields, it was so nice and cheerful and the strawberries tasted amazing. She looked at her boyfriend. His hair was wet from the shower he'd just taken and his blue eyes stared straight ahead, thinking deeply.

"Whatcha thinking about Augur?" She teased, a smile pulling at her lips.

"A lot of things. Like how much I love you. What we can do to get back at Percy and..." He plucked a strawberry.

"How delicious these are." He popped the strawberry in his mouth and sighed with happiness.

"That all?" She laughed.

"Isn't that enough? I'm less distracted than I usually am, I thought you wanted that."

"I like you to not be distracted. I also like distracted, frantic Octavian who makes me laugh."

"I enjoy making you laugh. It sounds like happiness."

"That is so cheesy."

"I'm taking a poetry class." He shrugged.

"You're such a geek." She grinned. He laughed too, taking her hand and twirling her around.

"Is that cheesy?"

"Yes!"

"But do you enjoy it?" He asked, sounding happier than he had been over the phone when he was at college and she was at finishing school.

"Yes! I love it! I love you and everything about you! I love how you always sleep with your stuffed raccoon Augustus at night and how you only slaughter stuffed animals that I don't want to keep and I love how you always think about making me happy before you think about anything else. Most of all I just love you though. And that, _those,_ are my cheesy two cents."

"Your two cents make me feel like a million dollars." He said. And she kissed him on the lips. A quick kiss. But one that almost everyone noticed or assumed happened, because Octavian was the color of a strawberry and had a goofy grin on his face that was the unmistakable look of love. He leaned in and kissed her back.

"We can make this work."

"You've said that every day since we started dating."

"Yes and every night I freak out and have bad dreams that you are taken away from me and I wake up freaking out and hyperventilating because I love you."

"You are so weird." She told him, looking up into his deep eyes. He smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I get it from my girlfriend."

"Hey! You were weird before you met me! Teddy bear slaughterer!" She laughed.

"Really? You've been using that insult since we met certainly you can think of a better one."

"But I don't want to," She said, kissing him.

"Because I don't really want to insult you."

"I know. I like that about you."

"You like everything about me." He nodded.

"Thats true. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm..." She thought about it then shrugged.

"Lets prank Percy."

"You totally read my mind."


End file.
